


Касанием начата наша связь

by LadyGray0305



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305
Summary: Утро Куроо, который пытается разбудить Хинату. Спойлер: они придут к самому лучшему выходу из всех возможных.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Касанием начата наша связь

**Author's Note:**

> Хойкуэн — детский государственный садик для детей от трех лет, режим работы до шести вечера.

> _**ПРИКОСНОВЕ́НИЕ** , -я, ср. Действие по значению глагола прикоснуться. Весельчаков опустил голову. И вдруг он почувствовал, что Дмитрий прикоснулся к его плечу. Он весь съежился от этого прикосновения. Чаковский, У нас уже утро. Ее рука иногда касается моей. Это совсем незаметные прикосновения, но я их чувствую. Казаков, Голубое и зеленое. _

***

Куроо сонно щурит глаза, глядя на фотографию. Системный блок под ногами тихо воет, перегруженный за целый день, за окном уже светит солнце и пищит будильник на телефоне, прямиком под ладонью. Кажется, он должен был в это время проснуться, да? Или лечь спать? Или _что?_

В поле текста большими буквами «РАЗБУДИТЬ ШОЁ». 

А, так ему только это нужно сделать. Куроо трет глаза и поднимается, смахивая окно с редактурой фотографии в нижнюю панель. Сегодня не планировалось никаких фотосессий, поэтому буквально через пятнадцать минут он просто обязан лечь спать, иначе Хината будет долго, _долго_ смотреть ему в глаза и _молчать_. 

А потом — приникать к спине и обнимать, как маленький медведь, не умея долго злиться и обижаться, но искренне волнуясь и тревожась. Их режимы сна в период аврала в фотостудии превращались в небо и землю

В квартире сумрачно, изредка воздух разрезают солнечные иглистые лучи. Куроо по привычке отмечает, в какую позу встать модели, чтобы получить качественное фото в обрамлении света, как повернуться, чтобы лицо окрасилось в красивый рассветно-желтый цвет, путающийся в любых волосах искрами от бенгальских огней. 

Рассвело совсем недавно.

Куроо открыл дверь в спальню и не сумел сдержать смешка: Хината, в отличие от первых совместных лет жизни, не раскинулся на половину постели руками и ногами, а напротив, собрался в кучку и изо всех обнимал одеяло. Солнце пробивалось через полупрозрачные занавески, гладило и мягко касалось не скрытых пижамой участков кожи — лица, щек, живота, стоп. 

И… это красиво. 

Без всякой ретуши, правок, добавления шума или света, без дополнительных фильтров или углубления красным цветом — этот вид был прекрасен своей простотой и легкостью, слабой сладостью и океаном _нежности_. Рыжие волосы — мягкие до умопомрачения и пушистые до невозможности — отдельными прядями кидали на лицо четкие, без лишнего размытия по краям, тени. Свет выделял веснушки, бледными пятнами разбежавшиеся по плечам и спине. 

Выделял сильные мышцы, упругую, чуть загорелую кожу, ее рельеф — впадины, вмятинки — оттенял синяки и засосы. Обрамлял всю фигуру, высветлял каждую складку на мятного цвета пижаме, практически кричал, что это _искусство_.

Куроо фыркнул. Это искусство — его муж, и прошло уже минимум пять минут. При условии, как Хината любит дремать до десяти , поднимать нужно было сейчас и _срочно_. Но он мог сделать всего лишь одно фото, чтобы в дни и вечера, когда Хината украден бессовестными детьми, глядеть на него и делать ожидание чуть терпимее. 

Потому что такой Хината — только его. И домашний Хината его, и болеющий, и закинувший ноги на стенку, и играющий в волейбол до истощения, и дремлющий за столом, и листающий ленту Твиттера, сидя в объятиях, и тянущийся изо всех сил, чтобы коснуться губ и поцеловать, обхватывая всеми руками-ногами. 

Хината сморщил нос, переворачиваясь на другой бок, Куроо выдохнул, чувствуя, как усталость оседает в костях тяжелым сгустком, но становится почему-то легче. Шоё рядом — живой, здоровый, уткнувшийся носом в подушку, обнявший одеяло еще крепче, трогательно-ищущий Куроо даже во сне. 

Куроо подошел ближе и отложил телефон с новым фото в галерее на тумбочку, опустился рядом и смахнул с лица Шоё рыжие пряди, провел ладонью по щеке, опускаясь ниже, где пижамная майка открывала плечи, считая про себя веснушки, которые зацеловывать не меньше пары вечностей. Зацеловывать, не делая передышки, слушая родные смех и голос над головой и _дыша_. 

И повторяя это раз за разом. 

Повторяя и смотря в карие глаза с расцветающим в них счастьем. Хината редко когда выдерживает дольше пяти минут, начинает суетиться, зарываться пальцами в его волосы, мягко массируя кожу, тыкаться носом и оставлять осторожные поцелуи на веках, скулах, щеках, словно намеренно избегая губ. 

А после — прижимается поцелуем к виску и замирает. 

Стоит Хинате так сделать, и Куроо обхватывает его руками за талию, закрывает глаза и притягивает ближе, сильнее и крепче, чтобы слышать, как бьется сердце, бегает по венам кровь, как спокойно и размеренно он дышит, тревожа волосы и пуская мурашки по спине. 

И это так _сладко_. 

— Просыпайся, — мурчит Куроо, гладя Хинату по пушистым волосам. Те под пальцами мнутся, изгибаются, солнце искрится бенгальскими огнями, и Куроо коротко смеется. Хината спит чутко, но под утро будить его нужно армией с кастрюлями и рупорами. Пришлось привыкать и пытаться найти выход, который устроил бы сразу двоих. 

А еще и их начальников. 

Куроо уже ощущает испуганные мурашки по рукам, когда вспоминает свой первый поход к нему на работу. Хината оставил дома телефон, и Тецуро невольно пришлось стать курьером. Адрес узнал на сайте, взял сотовый и пошел пешком до автобусной остановки — место оказалось дальше, чем он себе представлял, но стало понятно, почему Хината встает так рано, хоть и через тысячу «не хочу» и «еще пять минуточек».

Постучался в дверь, сменил уличную обувь на чистую, стоящую в небольшом шкафчике близ входа, двинулся вперед и _обомлел_. На него мчалась целая толпа _детей_ , а где-то в самом конце этой толпы был Хината, беззаботно пожимающий плечами с легкой, светлой улыбкой. Хинате нравилась должность воспитателя в хойкуэне, нравились дети, нравилась работа и коллектив. 

Куроо же был _в ужасе_. 

Это стало причиной беззлобных подколов, впрочем, быстро оставшихся в прошлом

От работы Куроо Хината был в восторге. Не успел он преодолеть даже порога, как ассистентка, Ячи Хитока, мгновенно утащила его в гримерку под обалдевший взгляд Тецуро и громогласный хохот коллег. Потом усадила перед объективом камеры, подозвала Акааши Кейджи, визажиста, вручила ему палетку с тенями и хлопнула в ладони. 

— Снимаем! Акааши-сан, постарайтесь использовать теплые оттенки на глазах Хината-сана, остальное оставьте Бокуто-сана, уверена, он выжмет из него _всё,_ — и предпочла проигнорировать треск штатива в руках Куроо. — Очень жаль, что Ойкава-сан не пришел, но… Спасибо, Куроо-сан! 

Куроо постарался состроить дьявольское лицо, но веселый смех Шоё заставил подавиться и словами, и мыслями. Шоё улыбался, щурился и смотрел — тягуче-вязко и прямо на него, а на веках — золотисто-оранжевые тени. Бокуто, кажется, не переставал щелкать фотоаппаратом, беспрерывно обливая его серебристой вспышкой и поправляя освещение сзади. 

Где-то через час Куроо просто стащил Хинату со стула и увел домой. 

Выжимать из него _всё_. 

Против был, конечно, весь наблюдавший эту картину персонал, но Куроо очень редко кого слушал. И фотографии потом забрал. Забрал и развесил над рабочим столом, заставляя Хинату смущаться каждый раз, стоило ему зайти в кабинет. 

Куроо потянул на себя телефон, посмотрел на время и отправил начальнику Хинаты, Такеде Иттецу, стандартное сообщение: «Здравствуйте, это Куроо-сан». Почти мгновенно пришел ответ: «Здравствуй, понял тебя, поставлю на группу Хинаты Танаку. Высыпайтесь». Куроо качнул головой — умел же Хината находить таких сговорчивых и падких на его очарование людей. 

А впрочем, Куроо сам не лучше. 

Увяз в его очаровании так, что теперь и расставаться не хочется. 

Только обнять, обнять крепче, вдохнуть сладкий запах шампуня, _прикоснуться_ и заснуть, ощущая на ребрах приятный вес руки Хинаты и его крепкие объятия и слыша сонное-сонное « _нашел»_ прямиком в солнечное сплетение. 

_Также прикосновение — это неотъемлемая часть жизни многих людей. Из категории дружественных прикосновений они могут мгновенно перейти в категорию романтических, любовных прикосновений, несущих в себе гораздо больший смысл._


End file.
